hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Federative Republic of Brazil (Nick Rodrigues)
Federative Republic of Brazil ' ' Brazil is a fan made character for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her human name is Nicole Mariana de Rodrigues and here is her character information. History She has been inhabited for very long time, though without a stable government. She has a rather bloody history with other countries. She has had civil wars and wars with some people she considers to be her family. She fought on the side of the Allies in WWII, even though she had tried to stay neutral. Over the course of time she has been invaded by many European countries. This led to her being under England's control for a while. Because of her invasions she also knows a multitude of European languages. After the many wars, people flocked to her country causing her culture to become extremely diverse. She is also a founder of the U.N. but is slightly depressed that all the world meetings end in turbulence. (More details to come) Appearance She is rather short and has a nice body figure. She is rather busty due to the fact that Brazil is called the "Bread Basket Of The World". Her hair is down to her shoulders and is a VERY dark reddish brown. It looks black upon first sight, but in the light it becomes lighter. Her eyes are a cocoa brown. She has tan skin. Normally she is seen in her normal military uniform. If she's not wearing it, she will wear bright colors and light clothing because of the warm weather of her country. Her normal military uniform is a Brazilian Expeditionary Force Air Force uniform. It consists of beige boots and long pants with a beigeish bomber jacket on top and an orange scarf. Her formal uniform and world meeting outfit has a hat and consists of a peach dress shirt with a green jacket over it and a green skirt. She, unlike the other nations, wears a military medal on both her uniforms. The medal she wears is the Blood of Brazil medal and was only given to those WIA (wounded in action) or KIA (killed in action) during WWII.She wears glasses that represent Iguazu Falls. She also has an ahoge that represents the Cagarras Islands. It is shaped like a fishing hook and is normally smushed down under her hat. It is also her one and only ero zone. This is because many people tend to go to the Cagarras on honeymoons. 2P Appearance Her 2P's name is Monique Luciana de Rodrigues. Her 2P recolor is very different in appearance. She is still tan skinned. While she is still short she is slightly taller then her 1P. She has the same ahoge except on the opposite side. However, her hair is much longer and black, reaching all the way down to her knees and her glasses are round instead of square. Her hair is also parted on the opposite side. She has bright toxic green eyes. Her normal military uniform formerly based around a beige coloring, is now black based with a red scarf. Her formal uniform is a dark grey shirt with stars on the collar and a dark red and blue skirt along with dark grey tights. She wears a dark red beret. The sleeves of her shirt hang over her hands. Personality She is the very embodiment of a sweetheart! She is kind to all she meets and tends to be very friendly. She will also try to help out mostly any country or any person that asks for her help. Loyal to her friends and very protective of them as well! Sometimes her darker side shows during a economical slump and all the corrupt city officials and business people affect her attitude. She will become manipulative and ferocious. She is a business tycoon and is smart with money. She doesn't often curse, thinking it's a sin to. She loves children and hates seeing the impoverished ones in her country and will play with them often. Thanks to this she has a playful spirit and will sometimes dress up as a tour guide to mess around with the tourists as a joke! "Look there's the Sahara desert!" *points to the Amazon forest* Speaking of the Amazon forest, she loves outdoors and has a green thumb. She is also a Catholic due to hers being the country with the largest Catholic population. Despite being Catholic, she is extremely superstitious, particularly believing in Elefante de Louça. '' 2P Personality She is based off the stereotypes of the darker parts of Brazil. She is an extremely cynical girl. The polar opposite of her 1P, she tends to be very dark and cruel. She doesn't like helping people and thinks that it is a waste of time and normally only does things to benefit herself. Around her closer friends she loosens up quite a bit but is still cold. She insults her friends in a rather teasing way but it always comes across as mean. She curses often without really meaning to. She actually likes animals quite a bit and will act a lot nicer around them, sometimes even smiling out of joy, which she usually doesn't do. If anyone sees her smiling happily she will normally deny it. She will trick tourists with scams, cheating them of sometimes hundreds of millions of reals, claiming to "be helping them with the exchange rate." She is also an atheist. She believes that superstitions are stupid and completely unrealistic. Keep you wallet secured in your pocket at all times near her as she is also a very good pickpocket. Strengths and Weaknesses She has many strengths. She knows how to cook very well and loves cooking meats. She knows how to plan an AMAZING party (Carnaval) and has one every year for most of the countries (it's a potluck too!). She, of course, is outstanding at football! She can play better than most of the other countries and has beaten them in the FIFA many times. She is also musically talented. She plays the apito while she sambas. She can also play many kinds of guitars and the pandeiro (it's kind of like a tambourine), the unofficial instrument of her country. She dances very well. She also, however, has weaknesses. Due to her excessive partying, she sometimes can't tell if she's being too loud, so she'll end up screaming without meaning to. She can also be pushy as well. Her persistence and pushiness lead to a lot of bad situations. Another weakness is beer. Her country produces it in mass amounts so she is actually quite the drinker. She can handle her drink very well but will often push past her limits and pass out. She loses track of time easily and often forgets what time it is. This is because her country spans over 3 time zones. She is quite ditzy. Her final weakness is that she can't speak English very well without getting the words mixed up. Mostly she will speak a mixture of Portuguese and English, putting in words in Portuguese when she doesn't know the English equivalent. Likes, Dislikes, and Fears She enjoys lots of things. Parties are some of her favorite events to go to and she loves to dance while at them. Humming under her breath is normal for her and she likes to sing often. She, of course, loves to play football! She will sometimes help out as a football coach on her downtime. She likes nothing better then a cup of coffee every morning and likes to try new kinds whenever she can. She likes interacting with the tourists in her country, although she isn't pleased with how they all believe that monkeys roam the streets. Her favorite food is feijoada and her favorite dessert is brigadeiro due to her near obsessive love of chocolate. She dislikes very little. She hates the corrupt city officials and business men who make her become terrible to be around and the drug dealers who make her country unsafe and the smugglers who try to take all the animals away from her country illegally and harm them. She also hates being criticized. She cannot stand cold weather. She fears that one day her stable economy, that she has worked so hard on, will fall. Another of her fears is that one day the Amazons will die and it will be her fault for not trying hard enough to protect them. She also fears that one day her whole country will fall into the terrible poverty that some of it has already succumbed to and that she will never get to she the children she wants so much to be normal and free of the stress of poverty, happy. As of late she has had an extreme fear of uncontrolled fire. This is due to a nightclub fire in 2013 and one in 2003. She had been at both clubs at the times of the fires and sustains a small burn from the 2013 one on her back where a light fixture hit her. She also has a very slight (enormous) fear of the pink dolphin, Boto, a folktale in her country, even though she knows fairytales aren't real (Probably...). Relationships to Other Countries I don't want to use other OCs here, so I'm only going to put official characters in. This does not mean that these are the only countries Brazil is related with. There are in fact many other countries in South America that Brazil has good and bad relations with. Also Brazil will be saying her take on the countries on this list too. (More details on history to come) 'China' She originally met him a long time ago and they grew closer after fighting along side each other in WWII. She has good trade relations with him and they get along very well. They are very good friends and China will often sit next to her in the world meetings for someone to talk to. He calls her Nicole. "China's really nice! I like hanging out with him but sometimes he gets annoyed when I fool around too much during the world meetings but we still talk in the middle of them if the topic isn't that interesting." 'Canada' She met him at an Allies meeting after bumping into him, thinking there was nothing there. She knocked him down and fell down too, knocking off both of their glasses. When they picked them up, they realized that they had each others (well Brazil was just wondering where the extra pair of glasses came from...). They slowly but surely began to talk and become friends and now are quite close as friends. She never wants to see him hurt and vice-versa however with her ditziness she still sometimes mistakes him for America. He calls her Nick. "Canada's really, really quiet. Sometimes he kinda fades into the background so I always try to make sure that when I hang out with him I don't lose him. We sometimes hang out with Cuba together." 'America' They have been friends for a while though they often get into small fights. They don't always agree. America recognizes that she is a strong person and country but still tries that "I'M THE HERO AND YOU'RE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" stuff as a joke. Brazil has mentioned not wanting to become totally dependent on him as a friend. He calls her Nicki most of the time but may call her Nick. "America's really... loud. I get into small arguments with him all the time but we never really get too mad at each other. I really don't want to get too dependent on him but I still want to be friends." 'Spain' They have known each other longer than most of the other countries have, although they have a rocky relationship as friends. They disagree on a lot, even though they have a similar way of thinking. She criticizes him for being too laid back often. He calls her Nick or Nicole or Nicki. "We kinda have a strained relationship. Sure he's super nice but it gets on my nerves a bit when he acts like nothing is that important. I disagree with him a lot too. People say we're really alike but I don't see it." 'France' She has a rather good relationship with him. He flirts with her often but knows that she is not a woman to mess with. She hates it when people call him a pedophile and a pervert and defends him when they do it behind his back. He supports her in many of her endeavors. He calls her Nicole. "France is one of my good friends! We get along really well and he's really supportive. I don't really understand why people call him rude things like a pervert though. It gets me pretty upset." 'Japan' Even though they fought on different sides in WWII, they still have good relations. Many people have traveled and immigrated from both of their countries to the other's so their cultures have been affected by each other. They get along nicely. He normally calls her Nick-chan or Nicole-chan when exasperated at her. "Japan's a really cool guy. His culture is really nice too and his country is pretty so I visit it often. He's a pretty polite guy and whenever I get out of line with screaming he reminds me to calm down." 'Cuba' They have been getting along extremely well as of late. They are close friends and it is rare to see one without the other. Brazil has expressed wanting to be closer as friends, however. He calls her Nick or Nicole. "Cuba's my best friend! We do almost everything together and like some of the same things like sweets. He can get pretty protective of me and I think that's really nice of him." 'Russia' She used to be slightly worried about his childish yet fear inducing behavior but now is better friends with him. They cooperate on many levels as countries, from military to commercial trade. She doesn't like it when people are afraid of him for no reason. He calls her Nicole. "Russia used to scare me a lot... But I'm over that now. Our bosses got along really well so I decided to take a chance and try to befriend him. He still manages to scare me from time to time though..." 'Poland' There has been many immigrants from his country to hers so his culture has influenced her a bit. She enjoys his company greatly, even though at times her exasperates her. He likes her a lot but doesn't see how she gets along well with Russia. She chatises him often about being scared of him. He calls her Nick. "Poland's people came to my country a while back so I decided to try to get to know him. He's really, really nice." 'Portugal He colonized her long ago. Never really paying attention to her, Brazil developed a kind of anxiety towards him originally. After a while though, it faded allowing them to become better friends and mend past mistakes. They are now quite close and Brazil views him as a kind of older brother figure. "Portugal has known me for a reeeeeally long time. I'd say he probably knows me better then he knows himself! Of course it's the same for me too. I love the special relationship that we have together now, even if we had a rocky start." Brazil Character Songs '''Marukaite Chikkyuu Hey hey papai, could I have some cachaça? Hey hey mamãe, hey hey mamãe! I can't forget the taste of the feijoada I ate before! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Brasil! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Looking closely, there's the Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I'm Brasil! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, Let's all go to a nice party afterwards! Brasil! ("Ehe, this beer is really something! Hey bartender! Get me another!") Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I'm Brasil! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Suddenly, there's Earth! Lie on your back, there's Earth! I'm Brasil! To make people, Simply fall over with delicious food ("The meat is perfectly cooked.") Carnaval is a perfect time to make new friends! Brasil! Hey, hey irmão, get me feijoada! While you're at it, irmã, please cook the beans! Oi, oi, vov'ô', peace is the best, right? Yes, yes, bebê ("This is for me?") Here, here, papai, give me cachaça! Hey, hey, mamãe, hey, hey, mamãe! I can't forget the taste, Of the feijoada I ate before! Iguazu is really clear, So I have no problem seeing! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I'm Brasil! Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with the swipe of a paintbrush, "I'm really sorry for being so loud!" Brasil! Ah, throughout the world, Sleeps the recipe of happiness Tonight is a perfect night to go to a club! But I won't drink! (I hope...!) Hatafutte Parade In my right hand is a coffee cup! In my left is a football~! Run around, dance along it's a Carnaval parade! Towards the wonderful world, Bem-vindos! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With arroz and feijao, I'm in top form! Verde, amarelo e azul fazer a minha bandeira orgulhosa! I'll always help the tourists! He-ta-li-a~! "Ahh! Look at all the tasty treats set up here! I see baba de moça and, ooh!, brigadeiro! ... E-EEK! Someone put a malagueta pepper in this! How cruel!" Run around, sing along it's a Carnaval parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at the one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song will be complete! The only pandeiro player is me, Brasil!! "Well of course it's gonna be a peppy song!~" The falls are as clear as gems, The Carragas are perfectly warm! This year many tourists will, of course, come to visit me! ('''Ó Pãtria amada, Idolatrada! (Ó''' Pãtria amada, Idolatrada!) ('''Ó Pãtria amada, Idolatrada!)The pink dolphin, Boto '''(Ó''' Pãtria amada, Idolatrada!)Making girls fall for him '''(Ó Pãtria amada, Idolatrada!)"W-what an interesting folktale!" ('''Ó Pãtria amada, Idolatrada!)'''"How scary can a folktale be? THAT scary!" Run around, dance along it's a Carnaval parade! This melody is universal! The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the magical Carnaval that will continue towards tomorrow! "Just tell me that party doesn't sound like a blast!" Verde, amarelo e azul fazer a minha bandeira orgulhosa! This year I'm sure my stocks will rise! He-ta-li-a~! "Come on, who else will take me on in football~? What, no one? How boring can all of you be?! Huh, Portugal? You'll play me? Alright, bring it on dude! I have got this! I won't be defeated this time!" Trivia * She has a pet chinchilla named Deodoro da Fonseca of Brasília the second. He is the second because the day she found the first, wounded, the chinchilla died from his wounds. She found one of its siblings and adopted it, naming it after its fallen brother. * Her birthday coincides with the day Brazil declared independence from Portugal on September 7, 1820. * Her creator is nicketra on Tumblr.